The present invention relates to keys for restraining devices such as handcuffs used by law enforcement or security personnel. In general, manufacturers of handcuffs include a standard "L" shaped metal handcuff key with each new set of handcuffs. A standard handcuff key is universal in the way it works and can have a longer or shorter locking pin, a longer or shorter shank with a deeper or shallower barrel, but are usually configured to be carried on a key chain. When carried on a typical key chain in the pocket, the sharp edges of the tumbler and pin can snag clothing and gouge the body. Furthermore, such a key is also visible and readily identifiable as a handcuff key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,022 to Parsons discloses a handcuff key disguised as a diverse item such as a pen holder, a knife holder or a rectangular case. The Parsons device is not easily accessible nor does the Parsons device provide concealability for a standard handcuff key. Applicants are unaware of any other concealable handcuff key nor any key including the specific configuration, structure and use of the present invention.